You and me baby girl - Emma-Dylan
by Kickfeaver
Summary: Jack left to go to the Oti Spy Academy, leaving his pregnant girlfriend Kim behind. This story goes on from when Jack leaves to Kim giving birth to a baby girl Emma-Dylan, to the current time 15 years later. Emma has being with out a father for most of her life and want to know where he has bing so she confronts Kim about it.
1. Chapter 1

**SO if your readying this i'm guessing you have read Spy's, if you haven't you should. anyways. I hope you like this story ! let me know **

Once Jack left, Kim was heart broken, he wouldn't be apart of the journey that she was embarking on, she wanted him to be their to see the first ultrasound, for the burst, his or her first birthday, but that wasn't the case. Jack and Kim kept in contact every day, the called Morning/Night, they talked for ours but Kim never had the guts to tell him, what was going on, Jack new something was going on, but he couldn't put his finger on it let alone his hand on her stomach. if Jack wasn't their, milton was he was becoming like a brother to Kim, he took good care of Kim, he was their for her, every appointment. Weeks passed Jack and Kim still talked. He called on her 18th birthday and threw a party, for her which he was their for via video chat, it was only a small party, Just Him, Kim Donna Milton and Paul. it was great while it lasted but Kim new that Jack wasn't going to be their, so she had to carry one, be strong for her little one, weeks past and Kim found out that she was having a baby girl,more weeks past and her baby girl was growing, and growing. in the last four months of her pregnancy, Kim became home schooled, went to her appointments.

As the month past and was the week of the due date donna and Kim where talking, she new that this little bundle of joy was coming.

"So Kim, hows It all going" She asked Kim

"Everything is fine, this ones a kicker, just like her father" Kim told donna.

"Yes, Jack is a but kicker, speaking of Jack have you told me" Donna asked Kim just as he walked into Donna's room

"Oh nothing just how much I miss you and your little man" Kim said winking.

"Oh right Ill let you to talk" Donna said and walked out.

"What she really talking about Kim" Jack asked

"There's something I wanted to tell you before you left, I guess its now or never" Kim said, but before she could start she felt a sharp pain, like her water just broke.

"Sorry Jack I really have to go just remembered I had a doctors appointment like in 5 minutes Gotta go" Kim said before logging off and calling out for help

"PAUUUUULLLLL" Kim yelled and he came running up the stairs.

"What is is, what happened" He said looking at my bed soaked in water, then he realised

"I think its time" Kim said trying to get up with Paul's help grabbing the bag, and raced to the hospitable.

—-TWO HOURS LATER —

**Kim's POV**

"OK Kimberly, he can see the head" The nurse said to me, I cringed in pain at the name,

"My….. ahhh. KKIM!" "AHHHHHH" I told the nurse.

"Doing great Kim" The nurse says to me.

"Ok One more big push " he says again, I pushed as hard as I can "AHHHHHHHHHEEEEKKKKK" and with one last push I pushes out a lovely baby girl.

"Congratulations Its a girl" Says the doctor. I layer back in relief, chuckled and smiled.

The doctor handed me my baby girl, I smiled

"Hey Baby girl, I'm your mumma" I said Kissing her on the forehead.

"Have you got a name" The nurse asked

"I think so" I replied

"Well," The second nurse asked

"Emma-Dylan Jacqueline Crawford" I told the nurse

"What a lovely name" The second nurse said

"Is the father around" I looked down at Emma. I wish I told Jack, I started to tear up.

"He doesn't know" I said

"Benji, Ryan, will you give me and Kim a minute" The female nurse said they both nodded.

"Kim, Where's the father" the nurse asked me

"He's in Japan on a scholar ship, for karate" I told Jackie

"Oh, did you want me to call him"

"NO!" I said straight away.

"Why" She questioned

"Other wise, he will be throwing away a great opportunity, just to come look after me and emma" I told her

"Ok, I think ill let you rest, Let me take Emma, and she can have some rest to, she will be right by you" jackie said.

she took emma away from me and I cried my self to sleep.

I woke up to the sound to a screaming baby and Jackie in my room, holding her.

"I think she wants her mummy" Jackie said. I chuckled, and sat up. I help her and she calmed down, "I also think se is hungry" Jackie said. I smiled "Did you want to feed her"

"Yeah" I said. Jackie smiled and stayed there with me while feed Emma, It was a lot easier

Emma was fed and was going off to sleep, "Do you mind if I hold her while she is asleep" I asked "Sure" but only for a few minutes, Oh and by the way you have some visitors" Jackie said.

"Who" I asked "I believe someone named Paul and Milton" She replied

"Yeah you can bring them in" I replied and with That Paul and Milton walked in.

"Hi sweetie, hows the little girl"

"she's good" I say as Paul comes over and sits on the bed.

"Oh my she looks a lot like her father" Paul say's

"Yeah, about that please don't tell Jack, I want to tell him my self" I say

"When" Milton but's in "Im not sure, but I will" ok "Kim honey you know what its like to grow

up with out a father" Paul said

"I know and I don't want emma to grow up with a father, like I did" I say

"Then why do you keep holding it back to tell him" Milton says

"I don't want to take away his dream" I say

"Kim his dream is you, he would give anything up to help you" Paul said to me

"Ill let you think about it" Paul continued.

"Ok" I replied I replied, with that Paul came and kissed my forehead and walked out

with milton, I looked at Emma, and sighed, I wish I could tell him, but I just can't,

I don't want him to give up his dream Just for me, but he would want to do it for you.

I said to my self. "Maybe you should think about child's future" Jackie said.

"I know, I'm just…" I started

"Scared" she question and I nodded. "Everyone is scared at first"

"Yeah, I know, Im not usually sacred to do things but this time I am" I told her.

"maybe your scared because he will break up with you" She questioned. I nodded

"Well, it's his loss, he will loose to beautiful girls in his life"

"Yeah, thx" I say

"No problem, now why don't I take emma, and you get some more rest and think about

this situation" Jackie say.

"Ok" I reply as Jackie takes Emma away from me. Jackie put emma to sleep,

and I went back to sleep as well.

I woke up to the cry of Emma and got out of bed and picked her up in my arms.

"Shhhh" I whispered, I walked around the room trying to calm her down, about half an

hour later she was calming down.

I smiled at my little girl she looks a lot like her father, the brown eyes and the little mole

on her cheek . I kissed her forehead, and put her back in the tube.

I went to my bag and got my phone out and went on Facebook, I went on to Jack profile,

I sighed, I saw that he was online so I decided to message him.

"Jack I have something to tell you, but I can't tell you now, can we do a video chat like

next week" ? I say, and exited out of Facebook, locked it and turned off the sound and

went back to sleep. I woke up to another nurse which wasn't Jackie checking off mine and

Emma's clip board.

"hello Mrs Crawford, how are you" The male nurse said

"Hi, who are you and where is Jackie" I asked the nurse

"Oh nurse Jackie, she's gone home for the day, I'll be your nurse for the night," The male

nurse said "Would you like some dinner" The male nurse asked. "Um yes please, Nurse .."

I asked "Oh call me nurse Burn" He said. "Ok thank you nurse burn", With that Nurse Burn

left and came back with some food for me. I ate my dinner and then decided to feed

Emma. Once I fed my self and Emma, it was around 10pm so I put emma to bed and then

put my self to bed. I think I woke up two timed last night because Emma wanted her

mommy, the second time she woke up was around 4 am and she slept to around 7 am.

Me and Emma both had our breakfast, and had a little cuddle, and had a chat with Jackie.

"SO when do you think I will get out of hear" I asked her

"Well, Hopefully tonight or tomorrow morning" She told me, I smiled

"Thats great" I said "Yeah, so Have you told the father yet" She asked me taking emma

away from and putting her back in her tube. "Yes and no" I said "What do you mean?"

she questioned. Well I send him a message last night saying that I needed to speak to

him." I told her . "Well has he replied" She asked me. "I don't no I haven't check my phone

from last night" I told her. "Oh right, well make sure you keep me update" she said to me

and left the room, I smiled and grabbed my phone, and looked at it and saw that I had a

message from Jack. "Hey Babe, sure, I have a big mission coming up so do you think we

could move it up to tomorrow night your time" he replied to my message. I gulped in fear,

but I knew I had to tell him. "Sure, 6pm?" I questioned, put my phone back down and

watched some TV, I wished I was somewhere else. The afternoon came and emma

wanted her afternoon snack, just as milton, and Paul came in. "hey guys" I said to them

"Hey Kimmers" Paul said. "hey Kim hows little Emma-Dylan" he asked "She's doing well,

I'm just about to feed her" I said to Milton. "Oh ok should we come back" Milton asked "OH

please no ! Im bored as hell" I said while laughing. "OK" Milton replied and stood at the

end of the bed, while Paul, sat next to me and kissed my forehead. I stared to feed Emma,

and Jackie came back in. "Oh Hi family" Jackie said to Milton and Paul. "Oh there're not

my really family, Milton is a really good friend and Paul, well he has being my guardian

since I was 13" I said to Jackie basically telling her my family history. "Oh well it's nice to

meet you" She replied "Nice to meet you to" Milton said "Oh Kim, You can go home tonight

if you like" Jackie continued. "Oh thats great" I said. "Yes, so I will help you sign out and

you should be on your way, once you have finished feeding Emma" Jackie replied back to

me. "great thank you" I said and feed emma, While milton, helped get all my things

together. "Paul, did you put emma's seat in the car" I asked him. "Yes" He said I smiled

and continued to feed Emma.

I had finished feeding Emma, and got changed into clothes the Paul brought for me and

walked out of the hospitable room, and out to the 'sing out desk' where I saw Jackie

standing there talking to her colleagues.

"Hey Jackie Thank you so much, you have being a great help" I said to Jackie

"No problems, Oh and have you told him" She asked me

"I am going to tell him tomorrow night" I told Jackie and with that I singed out and went

back home with my new baby Girl Emma-Dylan Jacqueline Crawford home with me, to live

our new life and let one of us hopes that when I tell Jack the news he won't freak out.

**SO their you have it. **

**did you like it ? Should I continue ? if so here is what is coming up. **

**- Emma comes home**

**- Kim gets the courage to tell jack when on vidoe chat with him and Emma starts crying. **

**-Will Jack come home or just never speak to Kim again? What happens when donna tells Jack she new all along ? **

SO thats whats coming up. Oh and while your on this story take a look at my other story 'Actions speak louder the words' is totally different to every other story. well thats what all the reviews say. anyway its up to you.

thx for reading xox Kickfeaver. Oh and Kim comes back for sure in Seaford hustle :)


	2. Chapter 2 Home

**Hey pep's here is an update on You and me baby girl. this one is short, Im thinking I'll keep them short, but if you want them longer you will probs have to wait two to three weeks as I have another story "Actions speak louder then words" **

**I hope you like this Chapter thank you to all my reviwies lets try and get up to 10 :) thx **

**here it it ... **

We pulled into the drive way of mine and my fathers house, and now Emma's house, I was in the back seat sitting next to my daughter while dad was driving and milton was in the front. Once the car had stopped Emma started cry so dad and Milton helped get everything out while I calm down emma, once she was calm I hopped out of the car with her in my arm.

"This is your neighbour hood and I can asure you its a safe one for you to grow in i've being hear since I was 13" whispered to her, I saw a smile creep on her face, which made me smile. "And this will be your home" I said walking her into the house, I gave her a tour round the house until she feel asleep, and I took her up to our room and put her into the cot, as she slept I decided to get things stored in my room, make sure no small things where to be reachable for her to garb, and got the changing table set out with Diapers (In Australia we call them nappies), the disposable ones and washable ones. then I hug a few clothes up on her minny clothes rack, which of where some of mine, that my father dressed me in. once I had done that I decide to look at some of my homework that I had to do as I would be able to go back to real school as soon as Emma is eligible to go to daycare. I sat down at my desk which was located by emma's Cot, I opened my computer my history text book and my note book and began to read and take notes. As much as I hate history, I kinda need it, as a spy and as a journalist, I sighed and read on. I got to the bottom of the page and began to write notes on what I read about, I picked up my pen and before I could even write my first word Emma started to cry. I sighed and went over to her and saw that she was wiggling around like she was in distress, so I picked her up and tried to calm her down, but she didn't stop crying, I help her up against my nose.

"Do you need a change baby girl" I asked her, I took her over to the changing table which was located on the other side of the cot and laid her down and unbuttoned her little onsie and took it off half way, I took off her dirty diaper and threw it away in the bin and got a new diaper out and put it on, while I was doing this all she was still crying, I head the door open.

"Its everything ok" Paul asked

"yeah, just trying to figure out what cry this is" I told him

"Changed her Diaper" he asked

"Yup" I replied

"I think its the 'I WNAT MY FOOD CRY' " I told Paul

"Ok just yell out if you want any help" he asked  
"Ok, Im just gonna try and feed her then gonna go back and do study" I said

"Ok, but don't wear you self out, your up for some long nights" Paul said

"Yeah I won't thanks Paul" I said, buttoned Emma up and carried her back to my bed and fed her, as she was feeding I talked to her.

"You know you have those to moles like you father on your face" I told her and smiled.

"I just wish he was hear to see you" I continued.

"I wish he was hear to" I looked towards the door and saw milton standing there.

"Oh hey" I said to Milton.

"Hi, I was just coming to say good bye, and If you wanted any help give me a call" he said

"Thx milton, you have being a great help these past months" I told him and smiled.

"No worries Kim" he said and left. As I fed Emma more I asked her more questions

"So baby girl, what do you wanna be called." I said and paused. "Emma, or Dylan" I asked her, I pulled her away and she stared to cry. "Whats the matter Emma" I asked her she continued to cry. "What about Dylan" I asked her and she stopped and showed some affection.

"Well then Dylan, have some more" I said and continued feeding her. After a half an hour of feeding, she is once again asleep, I burped her and put her back on her cot and went back to studying, I looked at my history book and then looked back at the black note book page, I sighed and decided to do something easy like english all I had to do it read a chapter or two day and writer a summary about the chapter, I was nearly done with the book so I just decided to read the last few chapters and write a full review and write up what I thought of the book and what message it was trying to send out to the reader. The book that I was reading was about a single teenager mother raising a child on her own because her boyfriend that got her pregnant decided that he didn't want to be a father at the age of 19, he wanted a normal life and wanted to go out have fun, get drunk and things that you would do when you first turn 21 (Note In Australia, where I am from you are aloud to do go out clubbing, bars and casinos at the age of 18 ) but this wan't the case for the mother, she had to grow up fast because she need to earn money, and take care of her child, so they could get a good education. I read the rest of the book in piece and quiet, being able to take note an actually enjoy the book, as I go to the end of the book, I was smiling know that the girl and her child where living a great life with no help from her family in the end, she ended up getting married in her late 20's to a man that was great her her child and who was great to her. As I closed the book I went over to my desk and started writing a report on the book and how things can change dramatically and also about how this young girl at the age of 16 managed to get threw her life, go to school, college and also be abel to provided for her child and her self with out any help in the end. As I got half way threw writing my report I started to get tired and my eyes started to shut, I thought maybe it was best if I stopped what I was doing a went for a little nap. I laid on my bed and put my disney rug over me and closed my eyes and go into a light slumber, parents always say 'Once you have kids or a child you are always a light sleeper ' and I guess thats true, after a good solid hour and a half nap.

I wake up to the sound of whimpering so I gradually roll out of bed and get on my own two feet and walk over to Dylan and hover over her cot and as soon as she see me she stops, I pick her up and walked around the room with her and then decided to put her on my bed and grabbed a teddy bear from her cot and brought it over to her.

"Hey baby girl" I said to her holding up the teddy over her she smiled

"This was once mine and now I'm giving it to you baby girl" I said to her and sat down.

I played with her for a while and then took her down stairs to see Paul and to watch TV.

"Hey Paul" I said as I walked into the kitchen

"Oh hey Kim hoe are you" He asked me kiss my forehead and Dylan's as well.

"Good thx Paul, just thought i'd come down for a bit" I told him

"Oh thats good" Paul said "Always good to get out of you room, you will be in there a lot" he told me "Also good to get out side when Emma gets a bit older" He said

"Yeah about that he birth certificate says Emma-Dylan, but Im just gonna call her Dylan." I told him

"Thats great Kimmy, bald you chose a name" he said

"yeah, Im just gonna go watch some TV" I said to him

"OK, Im gonna get some dinner on, what would you like" He asked me

"Anything is fine with me" I told him. He nodded and walked back into the Kitchen.

I walked into the Tv room and placed some pillows on the floor and then placed Dylan down onto of the pillows and I sat down beside her and turned on the Tv and started to watched what ever was on, and watched Tv until dinner was ready. I had dinner Paul made a Chicken, leak and potato Pie. Once I had I went back up stairs and put Dylan in her cot and I went to have a shower, When I came back from my shower I went over to see Dylan lying awake, I Picked her up and sat on my bed and rocked her to sleep.

"You not hungry baby girl?" I asked her and continued rocking her to sleep, and sung a song that dad use to sing to me, I started to sing to her and half way threw she shut her eyes and fell asleep. I put her to cot and then unpacked my bag from the hospitable, and checked my phone and saw that I had a couple of messages from Jack.

**Hope you liked ? what did you think ? **

**Will Kim tell Jack. **

**If She tells Jack what do you think his reaction be ? **

**Hope you liked PLEASE REVIEW ! FAVE ! and all down below. **

**Good night from Down under xoxx **

_"Hey babe, can't wait for our chat tomorrow, just letting you know that It will have to be quick as I have a big assignment the next day"_ he wrote. I replied back "_Yeah thats fine babe, I need to tell you something really important, so if its ok could we do it earlier, as you might need some time to take it in, anyways off to bed, really tired love you xoxo" _I replied to him and turned it on silent and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting new friends

**Hey readers. So sorry I haven't update in ages and there is a reason why, not because I don't want to. **

**SO I have being really busy with work, I am now working 4 days per week or more + college so I don't really have time, yet still I make time to heheh because I love to. anyways thats why. sorry, I will try as hard as I can to update a write this week, as I don't have, many shifts this week, which is a good thing and a bad thing. **

**Anyways on to the story. **

**Chapter 3 **

**Kim's POV**

As I fed my baby girl I checked the messages I decided to get up while I was feeding Dylan and get my computer, to message Jack Back.

Once I had logged in I saw that Jack was online so I message him.

_"Hey Jack,_" I message him He replied I think confused

"_Hey Kimmy, Why are you awake ? Its like 2 in the morning_" he asked me.

"_Ok, well I have a good explanation and I should probably tell you now since i'm awake and you on, plus I just wanna get it out, just give me two minutes"_ I told him

"_What?" _Jack asked me so I quickly finished feeling Dylan, and put her back in her cot ands walked back over to my bed and sent him another message.

_"Can we go on video chat it would probe be better if I tell you verbally" _ I tell Jack. and a minute later I got the video Chat from Jack

"Hey babe" Jack said and smiled

"Hey Babe" I replied

"So what did you wanna tell me"

"Well it's kinda about what I wanted to tell you before you left to Oti." I told him

"What did you want to tell me 9 months ago, that you really want to tell me now ?" he asked me

"Well.. I don't no how to tell you this," I said

"Kim you do no you can tell me anything and I won't be angry and won't leave your side, and I will come back if you need me" He told me which built up the courage for me to tell me, but I had a gut feeling that he would just leave, and won't care.

"9 months ago, I was…" I started

"Kim, were gonna have to continue this later I just got a call for a mission, you know how it is" Jack told me I fake smiled and he left the conversation before I could say bye

"Yeah, bye" I said to a blank screen. I closed my laptop and put in on my desk, and went back over to Dylan.

"Sorry baby girl I tired, daddy's job is hard" I whispered, leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, and went to bed.

**1 week later **

So last week Jack and me talked but before I could tell him about Dylan he left and I haven't spoken to him since, I managed to contact him last night and told him that what I wanted to tell him was important, but as he said a week ago he's really busy with a mission, so its gonna be hard to tell him, but I promised my self that I would tell him, I don't want Dylan to go through life not knowing who her father is.

**Authors POV **

Its being a week since Emma-Dylan has being brought into the world, Kim is sorting out her life juggling Dylan, home school which she will go back to normal school in two months and trying to find a job so later when she graduates she can move out and take care of her and Dylan on her own. It was a saturday so Kim had the day free with no school work or nothing to do, so she decided to take herself and Dylan out for the first time since she was born.

Kim walked out of the front door of her house pushing the pram with her baby girl laying down calmly sleeping. Kim walked down the path stopping at all the roads and so people could take a look at her baby girl thinking that she was her sister, and others giving her a look, 'What a slut'. Kim continued walking ignoring the mean people and smiling at others that thought her baby girl was so adorable. As Kim got to the mall, she didn't realise that saturday was the day that all the teenage boy and girls go to the mall an hang, she thought that this was a stupid idea for a minute but when and if she was going back to Seaford high to complete her final and senior year, she would have to deal with people asking her where she has being and getting phone calls to pick her baby girl up because she was sick. Kim walked into the mall pushing Dylan, when she started to cry, so Kim walked over to the nearest bench and sat down, taking her out and giving her a cuddle.

"What wrong baby girl" Kim asked Dylan, Dylan kept crying so Kim thought that if she walked around for a while with Dylan in her arms, how ever it was going to be kind of hard, pushing the pram, and carrying Dylan.

"Come on Dylan, calm down for mummy, please" Kim asked her baby girl, but she kept crying, and crying. then a lady appeared next to her.

"every thing ok" She asked Kim

"Yeah, she just wont stop crying, and well I kinda don't wanna feed her here" Kim told the lady, as she looked out at all the teenagers.

"Oh, well come with me" The lady said as she helped Kim up and pushed the pram, and walked Kim to a sort of day care for babies. Kim walked in to a seated closed area.

"You can feed her hear, and then go back out if you like" The lady told Kim. Kim smiled at her and sat down with Dylan in her arms and fed her in confront. Again the lady came back up to Kim with a water and something to eat and sat down and talked to her.

"So whats your name" She asked Kim

"My name is Kim, and you are" Kim asked the lady

"My name is Susan, and well I am the head of this centre" she told Kim

"Its nice to meet you Susan, and thank you for brining me hear, I actually feel more confinable in hear" Kim told Susan.

"that's good to hear, and if I may ask, why do you feel un-confinable " Susan asked Kim

"Well Im a teen mum, and those people out there are well they go to my school" Kim told Susan.

"Oh right. don't worry honey. I was you when I was 17" Susan told Kim, smiled and walked to talk to another lady.

"Thanks" Kim said smiling back at Susan.

"Hi, Im robin, this is my baby boy Mason" and lady or girl said to Kim

"Hi Robin, Im kim, and this is my baby girl Dylan" Kim replied Back to Robin and smiled.

"Well she's a cutie and a great name as well" Robin said and smiled Kim.

"So how old are you, if i may ask" Robin asked

"It's ok, and I am 18" Kim told Robin

"WOW, and don't worry I'm 19" Robin replied back to Kim. they both smiled at each other and continued feeding there babies.

"SO well I know we only just met, but after we feed, did you wann grab a drink or something" Robin asked Kim smiling

"Sure, I mean I don't really have a friend that will go out with anymore simnce I was homeschooled for the last part of my pregnancy." Kim Told Robin and smiled.

"Oh well you have me, I mean if you like" Robin said to Kim smiling

"Thanks" Kim replied back to robin.

Kim and robin finished feeding their babies, they went out for a coffee and got to no each other, it turns out that Robin works in the mall and leaves her baby in the 'day care' while she works and gets a Mall discount.

"SO why did you decided to come to the mall with a 1 week old baby" Robin asked me and she sipped her coffee.

"I need to find a job and just wanted to take my baby girl out of the house, so she would sleep all night" Kim replied.

"Maybe I could help you find a job, I mean if you like?" Robin Asked Kim while Kim smiled, and It takes time to get used to waking up and the sleeping hours it took me a good 2 months, but it all changes as they get older" Robin explained.

"Yeah, and thank you that would mean a-lot, I mean I still need to go to school in like 2 months when Dylan gets older so I can out her into daycare.

"Well Im happy to help" Robin said to Kim, as the two girls or should I say ladies drank their coffees.

**So there you have it. Kim is trying to tell him, DO you like robin ? Should I keep here in the story, and I really want you my readers to decided if Jack should Listen to Kim or just Kim to spit it out ? **

**Please let me know :) **

**xoxox Kickfeaver **


	4. Chapter 4 Authors note Please read

**HEY READERS. **

**I AM TERIBALY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING AT ALL. **

**THAT IS NOT ME AND I AM NOT HAPPY ABOUT IT. **

**THE REASON WHY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IS BECAUSE OF WORK. **

**I HAVE BEING WORKING ALOT LATELY. ALWAYS THE 9-5 SHIFT OT ANOTHER SHIT THAT LIKE 12-5 EVERY DAY. NOW IF YOU ARE ABOUT TO GO INTO COLLGE OR ALREADY IN COLLEGE YOU WILL NO WHAT IS LIKE TO PAY THE FEES AND HOW MUCH IT IS TO PAY FOR BOOKS AND SUPPLIES HEASES WHY I AM ALWAYS WORKING. I AM TRYING TO WORKING ON CHAPTERS BOTH FOR ACTIONS SPEAK LOUDER THE WORKD AND YOU AND ME BABY GIRL. **

**IT IS VERY HARD. AS I WILL COME HOME AND WANT TO WRITE AS I HAVE HAD A IDEA IN MY HEAD FOR THE WHOLE DAY BUT NEVER HAD TIME TO WRITE IT DOWN. AND THEN WHEN I GET HOME I LITTERLY HAVE A SHOWER AND SLEEP. **

**I WILL TRY AND UPDATE ON THE WEEKEND. OR AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. **

**ONCE AGAIN I AM SORRY AND PITTY MY SELF FOR NOT UPDATING. **


	5. Chapter 5 telling Jack

**Ok so if you read the last chapter, A/N you will know why this is so late. if you haven't please read it.**

**anyways here is the chapter. !**

**Chapter 4 **

**Authors POV**

Kim had a great the rest of her afternoon after her coffee with Robin, they went to where Robin works which is a retail clothes store and well lets just say they they where desperate for people so the manager hired Kim then and there for a trial run next week.

Kim got home from her outing smiling that she had met someone new, walking up to her room, placing her baby bag down and then place her baby girl in her crib and then sat on her bed and ruffled through her bag to find her phone, when she found it she opened it and saw that she had message from Jack.

_"_**_Hey babe, I know you wanna talk and I haven't being able to talk but I think we need to talk" _**the message said. Kim replied back to him, with a yes but not realising what jack was going to say.

**"Hey babe, yeah I really need to tell you something to, I have wanted to tell you before you left but didn't have the guts to tell you," **Kim replied back, Jack got the sense that something was up. Kim went on her computer, and logged in to Skype, minutes after Kim logged in so did Jack and he called Kim.

"Hey babe how you going ?" Jack asked Kim

"Good thx babe, hows the spy stuff going" Kim asked with a smile

"Pretty good, its hard work, we go to a school where no one knows what we are, so we would get a message through our 'Special watches' when we meed to leave class, however for the first few months we were training and after our training we were straight into work." Jack told Kim. Kim nodded an listen to all the amazing place that Jack gets to go, and all.

"So what is it that you wanted to tell me?" Jack asked

"Well, ok, so you know how we were 'really active' " Kim said and winked at Jack. Jack laughed and smiled

"Yeah, I miss that and I miss you mostly" and smiled. 'Anyways continue" he stated.

"Well, we did it pretty hard the last time, and I was ready you were ready and we absolutely didn't know that one of us was going to fly across the country to become a spy" Kim told Jack.

"Kim your scaring me, is everything ok, your not pregnant ? are you?" Jack asked worried.

Kim slighlty smiled and put her head down

"Kiiiimmm" Jack asked worried

"yes Jack I was, I was pregnant, I had her last week" Kim blurted out.

"WHAT!" Jack screamed

"SHHH! She's sleeping" Kim said quietly.

"Why didn't you tell me or contact me" He asked

"Because, I didn't have the courage, and I didn't want to keep you from your dream." Kim told Jack

"Kim, I would of stayed" Jack said and sighed

"Sorry, I just wanted what was best for you" Kim said

"Yeah. Can I see our baby girl?" Jack asked Kim. Kim sighed and took the computer over with her and showed Jack Kim.

"She's Beautiful." Jack said

"yeah…" Kim trailed off

"What did you name her?" Jack asked Kim

"Emma-Dylan Jacqueline Crawford, but Im gonna call her Dylan, she seems to like that better" Kim told Jack.

"Well that is a great name" Jack said.

"Thanks, so what did you want to tell me ?" Kim asked Jack.

"I don't think thats important anymore, I think what is important is ….." Jack started but Kim cut him off

"Jack, I am perfectly fine, Just tell me what you are gonna say?" Kim asked.

"Kim I don't think" Jack said it again

"Jack…." Kim said

"Look Kim, It hurts me that I am miles away, from you not being near you and Now not being able to help you with Emma." Jack said

"Dylan" Kim stated

"Right Dylan, I love you to much to be away from, I think we should break up" Jack said softly. looking back up at Kim through the camera of his computer screen. Kim was silent, and didn't no what to say, and then Donna walked in see that Jack was talking to Kim.

"Hey Kim" She said

"Hey Donna, how you going?" Kim asked

"Good thanks what about you ?" Donna replied,

"hows the training going ?" Kim asked donna

"Pretty good, not much more from what we learnt.

"Hows life back in seaford" Donna asked

"yeah its alright, look I have to go, I have things to do" Kim said and logged off and shut down her computer and started to cry, she got off her bed and walked over to dylan and looked down at her and whispered.

"I told him baby girl, but I don't think he wants anything to do with us" Kim cried her eyes out, and didn't come for the rest of the night.

The next morning Kim woke up from her slumber with red eyes, messy hair and well lets just say, she didn't want to get out of bed, but the sound of her baby girl crying did. Kim slowly got out of her bed and slumped over to Dylan where she was tossing and crying, Kim picked her up and walked around the room trying to clam her down, once Dylan was calm she was happy, So Kim took her over to her bed and layer her down next to her while Kim went on her phone, she saw that she had a text from her new friend Robin and a text from Donna, and then a call from milton. Kim read Donna text first.

**_'Hey Kim, hows the little angel going, and are you alright, you seemed sad when you where talking to Jack_**" donna's text said. Donna refuser to Dylan as angel, since she new about her when Kim found out that she was pregnant. Kim replied to the text with a smile sending that Dylan was alright but really sad that she had to tell Donna that Jack broke up with her but not because of Dylan.

"**_Hey Donna, sorry about the late reply, Yes Dylan is doing great, I took her out for her first outing yesterday, and I think she liked it, I met a new friend that is well kind in the same boat as me, and about why I was sad, I told Jack that I was pregnant, and that I had Dylan, He was so happy and excited, how ever after I told him he kept babbling, and I new something was up, he said that and I quote 'It hurt me to think that you are hurt because I am miles aways from you, and I think we should break up' If you want more why don't we have a girls Skype chat, I'll invite my new friend and we can have a girls night" _**Kim sent donna the long text and suggested. Kim then went on to her next text which was from Robin

**_"Hey Kim it's robin, was wondering if you wanted to get together again, ? maybe we could get lunch and drop our little ones off at the daycare ?"_**Robins text said, Kim smiled at the text, she was happy that she had found a friend that was in the same boat, she it wouldn't be weird because that could talk about their kids and more adult stuff now, however it would still be ice for Kim to talk about teenage girl things and go out to parties, but to her it wasn't a priority. Kim replied to the text, "**_I actually could use a girlfriend at the moment so it would be great, I have to do some school work, so maybe we could do lunch?" _**Kim replied to the text. "**_Sounds great i finish work around 1:30, meet at the centre ? and is everything ok?" _**Robin replied **_"Yeah Im ok, ill explain later, and sure see you then" _**Kim sent back. then it was time to send a message to milton **_"hey milton, sorry I missed your call, ill call you back tonight I have some stuff I have to do today, miss you buddy" _**Kim texted Milton.

once Kim finished sending her text she got off her bed and picked up Dylan and put her back into her cot while she filled up the bath and washed her faced and got changed, when the bath was a quarter full she put a little seat to place Dylan in she went and picked up Dylan out of her cot undressed her and bathed her.

**so there you have it she told him, but did you like what he did ? do you still want him to a part of of Dylan's life ? or not now but later when shes older ? let me know if it was the right thing to do ! **

**xoxo thx for reading. cya soon**


End file.
